Happy Valentine's Day (rated m)
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is an extended version of my fanfic of Happy Valentine's Day but only William & Julia! Enjoy!


William & Julia:

They just finished dinner, when Julia needed to use the washroom and phone about Mary, who was doing well. Julia walks back to the table and William stands up and helps her to her seat.

"how's our little girl?"

"she's fine, sleeping like a little angel"

"good, now we both can relax"

"yes, well we better finish our tea, our reservations for the hotel room is in half an hour"

William puts his hand up and shouts out "check, please"

They paid their check and head to the hotel.

(Queen's Hotel)

They arrive at the hotel and Julia was so surprised William got the same room they had when they were there before. They got to the door and William unlocks it and picks up Julia bridal style and enters into the room and our surprised how the room looks similar to what they had on their wedding night with candles lit, champagne, strawberries dipped in chocolate and yellow roses, as a symbol for their wedding.

William puts Julia down and she goes into the bathroom to freshen up and put on the gift she got for William, while he stays in the living room and takes of his hat, jacket and loosens his tie. He opens the champagne and pours the liquid in the wine glasses when he heard the bathroom door open. He turns around and sees Julia in a red silk corset with unbelievable cleavage, short black bloomers with black lace stockings. Her hair was down and laying over her shoulders, which William always loved.

She approaches him and asks "so detective, how do I look?"

William was speechless, "you…you look breathtaking"

"even with a small baby bump?"

"it makes you even sexier"

She smile and kisses him.

They sit down on the couch and drink the champagne and eat the strawberries while reminiscing the past year of the life from William being framed and Julia getting kidnapped, to finding out Julia could conceive and their leminscating schedule. To finding out they were having Mary, who came safely and to finding out they were expecting their second child, who Julia believes will be another girl. They can begin kissing, which turns into a make-out session.

"my gosh, William, you can kiss" says as she grazes her tongue for his teeth. He opens his mouth and their tongues begin to dance.

"mmm, you're such a delicious woman, Julia"

He kisses her chin, cheek, neck and her cleavage, which makes Julia go wild and fall back in pleasure. "oh, William" is all she can say. He is the only man who has ever driven her wild with pleasure. During the honeymoon she admitted to him that of all the men she ever been with he was the first to bring her to climax and give her an orgasm.

They kiss again when he tells her to turn around; she does and he begins unlacing the corset very slowly while kissing her neck and down the back sending her into an arch. He finishes unlacing the corset and it falls to the floor and he pushes it aside. Julia turns around and puts her hands to his face and caresses it, they then kiss again while she grabs his hands and place them on her breasts. William then beings caressing her breast and squeezing her nipples with his fingers which makes her moan, "oh, William, you know what I love."

He then goes to her breast and sucks them to peaks, this makes Julia moan louder. He continues kissing down her body and rubbed her pregnant stomach and looks up at her and they both smile. He then unhooks her lace stockings and removes them while placing love bites on her legs. He then places his hands on the waistband of her bloomers and pulls them down and throws them to where her corset was laying. He kisses her legs again, which makes Julia moan even more not caring if anybody heard. He then puts her legs over his shoulders and begins kissing her womanly area and makes her go into an arch and she moans even louder, when William heard a banging from the floor, so he places his hand on her mouth but removes it "I don't care, if they hear" she says while still moaning. He then kisses up her body again, up to her lips when Julia says seductively, "you're still dressed detective, we can't have that." She begins removing his shirt, undershirt but leaving the tie on, and kisses his mouth, chin, cheek and neck. She kisses down his body leaving love bites on his arms, nipples which makes him gasp. She wondered if she hurt him but he assured her it was a pleasurable pain. She continues kissing his body and begins unbutton his pants, and puts her hand down them grabbing his manhood and strokes it.

"oh, Julia" he moans

She giggles and says "you love it, when I do that, don't you?" He nods

He was becoming fully erect, so she takes her hand out of his pants and pulls them down, along with his long johns. She begins kissing his thighs, legs and inner thighs and then places her mouth over his manhood, which makes him go into an arch and makes him moan very loud "Oh, Julia." They then hear the floor banging again but they both laugh. Julia then places one leg over William and straddles him, and takes his manhood again in her hand and inserts it into her and they moan together. They thrust and moan together in sequence, while kissing when William grabs her and flips them over and they fall off the couch and laugh but they were ok and they continue thrusting, moaning and kissing until they both climaxed together. Both out of breath just looking at each other with smiles on their faces; no words were spoken but they both knew they were saying "I love you" to each other. They cuddle together on the floor with only the fireplace being their only light. When they finally got back their strength they made love again even more passionately that they got a couple noise complaints. They both laughed about it but they both agreed they would for the complaint fine and it was worth it.

"that's one thing I don't miss about living in a hotel; getting the noise complaints" William said

"I agree, with us living in a house of our own, we can moan and make such loud noises no one can hear us."

"except, animals" William says and they both laugh and kiss

"Happy Valentine's Day" they both said to each other and kissed again and cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
